Things We Lost and Gained in the Fire
by legoflawless
Summary: When tragedy hits Mckinley High the glee kids are forced to move across country to Beacon Hills but how will everyone survive?


**a/n: So urm hi this is my new fanfiction and so I hope you like it. The title and chapter titles are inspired by an amazing bad called bastille which you should really check this is a cross-over (teen wolf and glee) but oh well I hope you like it**

* * *

That fateful day was a Tuesday, a seemingly normal early autumn day for everyone in

Lima, Ohio. The Lima Bean was doing a roaring trade as passers by retreated into the cosy cafe from the gusty wind and the small children in the area were all having great fun in the mountains of crisp, fallen leaves. Even those in the high school were working hard for whatever exams they had coming until it happened- an event that would not only leave lima but many other communities scarred for a very long time. A fire.

When it happened, Kurt, Mike Quinn and Rachel were in French, "Now Kurt," the French teacher, Madame Woodsford, turned to Kurt, the brightest in the class, "Can you please recite etre for the class?" He sighed, "Je suis, tu es, elle est, il est, on est, vous etre, nous sommes, ils sont, elles sont." Rachel looked towards Kurt as if to say 'At least she doesn't hate you.' Quinn sighed as she handed her work in early and left early claiming she had a headache.

Meanwhile, Blaine was over the other side of the school explaining metaphors to Brittany who still insisted that as soon as you used a metaphor it actually transformed into the thing that you were describing which was progress considering that she believed that a metaphor was a spell before they had started their conversation.

That's when it sounded. A loud piercing alarm that hadn't been heard for a long time, "Let's go Britt." Blaine panicked as the smell or a fire reached his nose. He grabbed Brittany, who was already crying, and they ran towards the football field.

As they rounded the corner, they reached the source of the fire, the choir room- the piano that they had sung many musical numbers round was ablaze and so was the rest of the choir room as the flames leaked into the corridor. As soon as Brittany saw the flames she turned and ran. Blaine didn't. He stopped and thought for a second but it was a second too long. The flames reached him and he let out a gut wrenching scream and fell to the ground. Brittany knew exactly what to do, she ran to him, lifted his unconscious body and ran. The smoke was thick and not only inhibited her visibility but also her breathing capabilities. "I'm sorry Blaine Warbler."She whimpered as and she fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, the rest of the school were gathered in the middle of the football pitch watching their school burn down. "I'm sure they're just over the other side of the pitch." Mr Shue tried to reassure the glee kids who were worried about the disappearance of Blaine and Brittany. They all nodded but they knew it wasn't true; Blaine would've answered Kurt's calls and surely they'd want to be with their friends at a time like this. Kurt knew they were still inside. "If they're not here in three minutes I'm going in." Sam said defiantly- he always wanted to be a fireman anyway. "No you are not." Mr Shue responded pushing him back into his seat.

Just a Rachel's weeps turned into sobs, four figures emerged from the smoke. Two firemen carried the bodies of Blaine and Brittany out of the school and immediately put them in ambulances. Kurt, Santana and the rest of the glee club came running over as the rest of the school just watched in silence. "We can only take two of you." A blonde paramedic said to the club. "Lady Hummel and I are coming. C'mon." Santana demanded and she climbed into the ambulance.

What ever Kurt was prepared for, this wasn't it. Brittany was sitting on a chair with an oxygen mask on her face, crying into Santana's arms. But Blaine, Blaine was different- he wasn't awake. He was breathing with the help of a respirator. There were blankets covering him- he had been burnt, badly. Kurt sat in the chair next to Blaine and took his hand. He was not going to leave his side. The paramedic they spoke to earlier came over to him, "So, you his friend?" He asked already knowing the answer. "No. I'm his boyfriend." Kurt answers, half defensive. "We managed to get him stable but his breathing is laboured and he's badly burnt. He could be scarred for life." The paramedic said to Kurt looking at him straight in the eye. Kurt wasn't going to leave his side, ever.

And he didn't. Blaine stayed in the hospital for two weeks and Kurt didn't leave. In turn the glee club all visited and so did his brother, Cooper, who flew in from LA for the day. His parents visited briefly but insisted that they had to go out of town for the week at a business conference in New York- typical- Burt called Kurt hourly to make sure that everything was okay and insisting that he went home and changed but Kurt didn't. Blaine woke up on the third day and the doctors told him that, although the rest of his body will be fine, his skin would probably be scarred for ever. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye but Blaine was strong and wasn't going to let it affect him, Kurt still loved him no matter how his skin was. This made Blaine feel a little better.

The day before Blaine went home there was a special item on the news explaining what is going to happen. All the glee kids gathered in Blaine's room and turned on the tv, 'Listen up buttwipes.' Coach Sylvester started. 'Great start,' Kurt thought to himself. The room was buzzing with anticipation at what their year at school would entail. "You're probably all wondering what you're going to do now that the school is no longer standing. We have spoken to our twin school and you will all be attending Beacon Hills. All of you will be living with someone in the local area and there will be fortnightly trips back to ohio available. We have thought long and hard about this and we have found that this is the best solution." Sue continued. Mumbles broke out across the room all saying most of them were skeptical. Blaine looked towards Kurt already worried at what might happen; starting a new school was never easy, at least they'd have each other. Sue started talking again, "Now about the fire itself, the fire was started on purpose and we need to know who did it. If anyone has any information about it then please come forward. And that's how Sue sees it." Sue ended her report with the signature sign off and silence echoed around the room. "let's just hope I get a hot host family." Puck was the first to break the silence and the whole room erupted with laughter. Maybe Beacon Hills won't be too bad.


End file.
